With the continuous development of display technologies, light emitting diode (LED) displays have become a new research hotspot in the display technology field due to their advantages such as high brightness, bright colors, long service life, low power consumption, and the like. LED displays can be widely applied to large squares, commercial advertising, stadiums, information dissemination, news release applications, securities transactions, etc., and can meet the needs of different environments.